pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Judo
Judo (柔道''jūdō)'' is originally a Japanese martial art , which around 1882 was developed by Jigoro Kano . The word means "gentle way" in which the word do (way) is related to Tao and besides meaning "way" also has the connotation of "life path". A practitioner of judo is called a judoka. Judo is a sport that is practiced worldwide and also an Olympic sport is. Content [ hide ] * 1 Summary of judo techniques ** 1.1 Nage-waza ** 1.2 Katame-waza * 2 History * 3 Tradition * 4 graduation of judo * 5 Kata * 6 Match ** 6.1 Competition Categories in judo ** 6.2 Match time and start-stop commands of the referee ** 6.3 First Aid ** 6.4 Scoring and assessment techniques. *** 6.4.1 'Jonai' / 'Jogai ", in / out *** 6.4.2 Tachi-waza, standing techniques *** 6.4.3 Ne-waza, ground techniques ** 6.5 Penalties *** 6.5.1 Shido *** 6.5.2 Hansoku-make, disqualification *** 6.5.3 Grabbing **** 6.5.3.1 Names of punishments ** 6.6 End of the match * 7 Youth Rules * 8 Judoka * 9 Judo Schools * 10 World Championships * 11 See also * 12 External links Enumeration of judo techniques Playback Media Nage Ippon Seoi A main division of judo practice distinguishes * tachi-waza (standing battle) * ne-waza (fight on the ground) In addition, the judoka should well the technique of ukemi-waza breakfalls control. The various fighting techniques of judo are divided into: * nage-waza (throwing technique throws) * katame-waza (control technology) edit The different subject can be classified as follows: * ashi-waza ( leg cast ): throwing techniques performed with the leg or foot and put on a leg or foot of the opponent, after that is out of balance or marketed. * goshi-waza ( hip throws ); the basic technique of the hip throw consists of the opponent, when it is out of balance, to throw with the hip and so throw on hip * kata-waza ( shoulder throws ) * te-waza ( armworpen , actually hand techniques) * sutemi-waza ( sacrifice throws ), throwing techniques where the person who carries out such steps, lets itself fall, and thus the body in this way, as it were 'sacrificed'. The downward movement is used to throw the body of the opponent edit The different inclusion techniques are divided into: * OSAE-komi-waza ( love handles ), techniques that one can keep opponents ground control * ude kansetsu-waza ( arm locks ); The aim of an arm lock is that immobilizes the elbow joint * shime-waza ( chokes ) Juji gatame (十字 cross lock), a''kansetsu-waza'' See List of judo techniques The techniques are designed to incapacitate an opponent without injuring him. Hitting, punching and kicking are prohibited in the judo competition, but defenses against such attacks are well taught at the higher degrees to better understand the history of judo. In the beginning, they are deemed too dangerous for young judokas. In the exam for 3rd even then there is a kata with a defense against an attack with a sword. History [ edit ] When coming up with judo was taken from the rich Japanese tradition of martial arts combinations of locks and throws, however, were omitted from the repertoire. That could be dangerous if the partner the technique of roll along insufficiently controlled (for example, the tai-jutsu play precisely those techniques a significant role). Jigoro Kano had in the design of the sport, which is derived from older defense arts like jujitsu , emphatically a training of the mind in mind. His philosophy is characterized by two concepts: * Seiryoku Zenyo (Maximum effectiveness with minimum bet): what a person needs to be done with optimum use of mental and physical energy. In Judo one learns to use the power of the opponent to topple him.In life, it is the principle of the right things at the right time. * Jita Kyoei (mutual benefit and well-being), the participants must have respect for themselves and for others. When practicing Judo they learn to work together to learn the skills. Without opponent to judo it could not learn the sport with; it throws itself and is thrown in turn. This concept of cooperative learning is also valid in other areas of life. Originally it was planned that the practice no force would play some role: be able to defend a correct application of the techniques learned could be a small and weak person on fairly gracefully against a big and strong attacker. When, however, it was a competition sport faded this principle. Thus, if both opponents control the same techniques and possible responses (acquisition techniques) equally, yet also go other factors such as strength again play a role. This allows matches today also reflect inelegant pulling and lashing work, where the resemblance with the original intent was to look far. Contemporary contest judoka also dostrength training . It is significant that during the races occasionally even prevents the gi (the suit) is torn. Some judokas do specifically on strengthening the grip oriented strength training in the gym, through stretches with a gi wrapped around a pulley . Tradition [ edit ] Judoka wear white cotton trousers (Zubon) and a jacket (uwagi) by a belt ( obi is held together). The whole is called a gi . At elite competitions such as the Olympics, one judoka wears a white suit and the other judoka a blue suit. This distinction this dynamic sport is better to follow the public and officials. Girls wear a white T-shirt under the uwagi. Judo Classes take place in a dojo and start in seiza (kneeling position). Also, it is a habit, before entering the dojo once to bend towards the mat (tatami). Also, before you leave the tatami one does this as a sign of respect. judo edit In judo, indicates the color of the band the level of the wearer. A beginner has a white band, then yellow, orange, green, blue, brown and black track (kyu-degrees,''which are numbered from high to low - high degree has a low number). The wait between ''kyu 's is at least six months. The higher than, the longer the wait. For children and young judokas to 12 years there is still a subdivision in which a differently-colored to a tire slip is able to sit in order to indicate that the practitioner between the worn tire and the next in the sitting. Between master degrees (black belts, then degrees) shows the difference in white or yellow lines cross at the end of the black belt. A higher dangraadhouder is not required to wear marks on his belt; a fifth dan may wear a 'bare' black belt. All judoka must be members of a national judo association and possess a passport for judo competitions and exams. * Note 1: The system of colored belts is a Western system. Japan has one of the classification: white (6th t / m 4th kyu) - brown (3rd to 1st kyu) - black. * NB 2: for his black belt judoka must pass an examination. All candidates must prove their skills. The danexamen consists of kata and the so-called free portion.Basically have to show any judoka kata, because kata shows whether the candidate really does have the necessary knowledge of judo. Previously received judokas who had done no matches, a black belt with a white stripe in length (the joshi obi) instead of an all-black band. As women in those days no matches were allowed to play, the band quickly became known as a "woman band. Kyu exams are administered by the judo clubs. 1 t / m 3 than exams are administered by regional examination boards. Only 4th and 5th dan exams are conducted by national examination boards. The candidates of 4th or 5th then be assessed by the masters who have 6th or higher than. Then degrees above 6th then more on merit for judo than for exceptional competence in carrying awarded it. At the 6th, 7th and 8th there is an alternating red and white band on the 9th and 10th a'' red band. The obtained bands are recorded in a judo passport. Up to now, it is ''then assigned to the 10th only 19 judokas in the world. Most 10e- than holders are Japanese. Only two Dutch, Anton Geesink and Jaap Nauwelaerts the Agé , and one British judoka, Charles Palmer, are in possession of this than degree. On January 8, 2006, three new 10th dan holders were elected by the Kodokan, this was the first time in 22 years. Jigoro Kano received after his death the 11th over, a broad white band. The philosophy of Jigoro Kano is based on continuous improvement, and there is therefore no restriction to actually get a 11th, 12th or higher "than". However, the 11th is a kind of psychological barrier, and out of respect for Kano sensei therefore will probably never anyone actually the 11th "rather than" get paid. The 19 judokas with 10th dan: * Kyuzo Mifune (1883-1965) * Kunisaburo Iizuka (1875-1958) * Kaichiro Samura (1880-1964) * Hidekazu Nagaoka (1876-1952) * Yoshitsugu Yamashita (1865-1935) * Haijme Isogai (1871-1947) * Shotaro Tabata (1884-1950) * Kotaro Okano (1885-1967) * Matsutaro Shoriki (1885-1969) * Nakano Shozo (1888-1977) * Tamio Kurihara (1896-1979) * Sumiyuki Kotani (1903-1991) * Anton Geesink (1934-2010) * * Charles Palmer (1930-2001) * * Toshiro Daigo (1926) * Ichiro Abe (1923) * Yoshimi Osawa (1925) * Jaap Nauwelaerts the Agé (1917) # * Kazuo Ito (1898-1974) * George Kerr (1937) *''' = 10th dan International Judo Federation (IJF) # = 10th dan Judo Association Netherlands (JBN) Kata [ edit ] Judo has a number of kata. Kata can be seen as the "grammar" or "the backbone" of judo. Compare it with a language: grammar without get flabby sentences. In judo is no different. Kata is a compulsory part of the danexamen, but is also practiced beyond. Usually starts practicing kata around the thirteenth year and nikkyugradatie. Japanese kata in judo are: * Nage no Kata * Katame no Kata * Koshiki no Kata * Go no Kata * Joshi Goshin Ho * Kodokan Goshin Jutsu * Kime no Kata * Itsutsu no Kata * Seiryoku Zenyo Kokumin Taiiku no Kata * Ju no kata There are many kata designed by others than the Kodokan. edit Playback Media Judo Championships in Voorburg . Wim Ruskawon the semi-finals for all categories of Kuznetzov (USSR ) and the final of Onashvili (USSR). (1972) In matches are based on an idea from the Dutch judoka Anton Geesink , also used a blue and white judogi, so the referee can see better during the fight which body belongs to which athlete. Moreover, the film and television all much clearer. In small competitions and contests in Japan used a red and a white band. The sport is practiced all over the world by young and old judoka and is part of the Olympic program. Most judoka never take part in official matches, and make only games played during the trainings. Disabled athletes (G-Judoka) are integrated, they have their own calendar. The pedagogical value of the recreational judo is demonstrated. Also for people with disabilities can judo of its value. A positive effect has been demonstrated for (especially children) autism and ADHD . Judo is practiced on a mat, tatami called, somewhat great resistance, so that even if one is vigorously thrown there, one usually does not injure themselves. The technique of 'break' (softening) of the fall, both the body as that of the opponent, is an important part of judo. The mat parts, which together form the race surface, have to be placed against each other without any gap, having a plain top surface and are arranged in such a way that shifting is not possible. The mats are made of pressed straw or, more commonly, from pressed foam. A judo competition will take place at a minimum size of 14 by 14 meters and up to 16 by 16 meters, with Tatami least 8 by 8 and a maximum of 10 by 10 meters must be large. The space outside the square game is for the judoka's a fallback, because the party is often held on a stage. A race is led by a referee (standing on the mat) and two assistant referees (in a chair on the opposite corners of the mat). Also present: a table jury of two to three people, a referee committee and a head judge. Also present at the competition: First Aid, coaches and general organization. Contest categories in judo [ edit ] Judokas are classified in races according to age and weight. The breakdown by age has the following categories. Category '12 - 'or U12 contains the judokas who on 31 December of the year in which the competition takes place will not yet 12 years old. Category '15 - 'or U15 contains the judokas who on 31 December of the year in which the competition takes place will not yet 15 years old. The above means that when an eleven year old judoka on January 1 in a tournament wants to do, and he is 12 years old on December 30, they must participate in the 15 category. The match duration depends on the competition where we play. For seniors takes a contest five minutes with a possible extension. Junior takes a race 2 to 4 minutes depending on age. Weight grading currently has seven categories and can even vary depending on the age Match time and start-stop commands of the referee [ edit ] The start of a race is indicated by the command hajime (start). The game clock runs continuously and can only be interrupted by a stop command from the referee: degree (wait) or sono-mama (not move). Degree''after starting the game and time by a command ''hajime which judokas take their starting position. After sono-mama start the race and time again by the command yosh, where the judokas take the same positions as at the time of giving the command sono-mama (usually a hold). The command sono-mama used by the referee if a match must be briefly halted so that a referee can perform a disciplinary measure. Example of such a situation is that a judoka who is below in a headlock with his hand in the face of the judoka who pushes upwards. First Aid [ Edit ] Aid should always mat at youth competitions. In senior matches (15- and older) First Aid may not enter the mat without consequence itself. When the emergency without having been invited by the referee enters the mat, lose the judoka which the emergency mat entered the contest. The referee may ask the first aid to enter the mat: * injuries to head, neck and back; * injuries to the scrotum; * cracked nails; * blood, which may make it twice for the same wound First Aid. Bleeding wound for a third time than the judoka has lost the game. For reasons other than the above may not ask the emergency on the mat a referee. Judokas and coaches can also first aid requests to enter the mat, the result or that the judoka automatically lost the match. Scoring and assessment techniques. [ edit ] Judo techniques can successfully executed by the scores: ippon , waza-ari or yuko be earned. Balance disturbances that do not lead to a successful technique and hold handles of 14 seconds or less (so-called''kinza)'' have no formal valuation, but are remembered by the referee to give the breakthrough in a tie with state of the better judoka. 'Jonai' / 'Jogai "on / off [ edit ] A standing technique Jonai, or 'in', as the result of the action is clear before the judokas both have left the contest area. This has the result that the actual technique and landing may be outside of both the fighting area, but so long as the technique was initiated within the fighting area. A basic technique is Jonai, or 'in', as long as one of the judokas still has physical contact with the battle space. A body that floats above the battle space, can not be considered in determining whether an action is 'in'. If an action is not 'in', then an action Jogai, or 'off', and the game shall be interrupted immediately by giving the command matte, making the judoka's go back to their original positions. Tachi-waza, standing techniques [ edit ] Ippon (full point) one gets for a technique that has both power, speed and control, and in which the opponent lands largely on the back. A "waza-ari" (mid point) one gets for a technique that does have control and speed '''or power and where the opponent lands largely on the back. A yuko one gets a technique that has control and power or speed, and in which the opponent lands on the side, or a technique that has control but no strength or speed, and where the opponent lands largely on the back. If a judoka knock with or does the word maita, this gives judoka the game; than his opponent wins with an ippon. Ne-waza, ground techniques [ edit ] A hold must meet the following criteria: the opponent is on his back and shoulders on the mat, the performer make pressure from above, there is control, there is contact between the body of the performer and the torso of the opponent , not the performer lies with his back toward the mat (no ura location). If a hold lasts 20 seconds or more, it will be appreciated with an ippon. If a hold 15-19 second delay this valued with a''Waza-ari.'' If a hold 10-14 second delay this valued with a yuko. If a judoka or knock with the word conjures maita, this gives judoka the game, his opponent wins than with an ippon. Specify can be facilitated by applying a headlock (15 and older) 1 or strangulation (12 years and older). Points in a table (points are used in the administration of the result of a competition by the organizers): Penalties [ edit ] Penalties are divided into light sentences, Shido, and heavy penalties, Hansoku-make. If one deserves a punishment that has any effect on the scoreboard, but at the end of the game they can provide profit or loss.If there is a tie, but one of the judoka has shido, wins the judoka with the least Shido's. Four 'Shido's' equals one "Hansoku-make" A "hansuko-make' leads to losing the match, the other judoka gets points equal to an''ippon'' (10), and may result in disqualification, see below. edit A Shido is given to behavior that disrupts the competition unlawful. This is among other things: * excessively defensive judo; * passive judo; * three times interrupt kumikatagevecht / dodge 2 * unnecessary diving to the ground; * unnecessarily large space running from the fight; * hands or feet are in the face of the opponent; * rearrange the judogi of yourself or your opponent; * Avoid packing; * conducting mock attack; * fingers stabbing in the sleeve or leg; * sided gasket (it should as the judoka who has sided gasket throws immediately after the hold); * a headlock in matches with judokas aged 16 or younger; * strangulation make in matches with judokas of 11 years or younger; * bending the fingers of the opponent backwards; * speak during a match. Hansoku-make, disqualification [ edit ] Hansuko-make can be given directly to a serious breach of the rules as described below or 'earned' by four times to obtain a Shido. In a "direct" hansuko-make always follows the exclusion of the rest of the tournament because of disqualification, except for diving. An 'indirect' hansuko-makeup obtained by four shido does not lead to the exclusion of the rest of the tournament but only to lose the race because of disqualification. A "direct" hansuko-make is given for: * apply an arm lock in a different place than the elbow joint; * from behind an opponent with the faces in the same direction sweep through the legs position and fall forward kwazu-gake; * an opponent who is already lift the mat and immediately cast on the mat; * disregard the referee; * Avoid packing (for juniors); * grasping the 'gi' under the 'obi' * unnecessary shouting or making gestures that are contemptuous towards the referee or the opponent; * attempt to injure an opponent against the spirit of judo in; * any other act which is contrary to a serious extent against the spirit of Judo Sports; * wear a covered or uncovered metal object; * it from a standing position address of one or both legs unless a derogation (see below) for a first offense, one gets a Shido, the second a hansuko-make, 'grabbing'; * during the execution of a standing technique with the head forward (rollover) diving, diving. Here, the remark that grabbing and diving as any "direct" hansuko-makes not lead to exclusion for the entire tournament but only lead to disqualification from the competition in which the offense was committed. Grabbing [ edit ] In late 2010 it was decided by the International Judo Federation (IJF) to sharpen Judo rules to ensure a greater distinction between judo and other sports wrestling. One of the rules from 2011 introduced by the IJF, and also in the Netherlands by the JBN is that it was prohibited to pick from a standing position one or both legs of the opponent, the so-called grabbing. = Names of the punishments [ edit ] = End of the match [ edit ] A match can be won in the following manner: * throw opponent with a technique which is valued with an ippon, causing the game is ended immediately; * opponent twice throwing a technique which is measured with a waza-ari, causing the game is ended immediately; * Making a hold of 20 seconds or more, causing the game is ended immediately; * throw opponent with a technique which is appreciated by a waza-ari and a hold of 15 seconds or more, causing the game is ended immediately; * forcing the opponent to give up an arm lock (17 and older) or strangulation (12 years and older), causing the game is ended immediately; * demerits of the opponent which cumulatively lead to an ippon or second waza-ari, causing the game is ended immediately; * withdrawing a judoka allowing the other judoka with an ippon wins and causing the game is ended immediately; * at the end of the regular game time have a higher score than the opponent; ** if either judoka has a waza-ari and the other does not he wins the game, regardless of the number yuko programs; ** if the number of waza-ari's the same for both judokas, the judoka wins most yuko programs; ** if the number of waza-ari and yuko's equal, the game begins again. Who makes the first a result wins. This is called "Golden Score". The contest continues until a goal is scored or has received a shido of judokas. In the youth rules, there is no "golden score, with a tie at the end of the regular game time the referees decide the winner, here they look to the commitment and love handles under 10 seconds. Rules edit Judo attaches great importance to safety. For this purpose there is a separate youth rules developed for the category 12. Some of the deviations from the normal rules is already mentioned above, the full list of exemptions is: * no arm locks; * no chokes; * match time is two minutes (if no extension is needed) * Aid should always, at the request of the judoka, the mat as needed; * no techniques performed on one or two knees; * no sacrifice which throws the opponent over the body of the performer is carried away. Furthermore, less likely to give penalties (Shido) are passed competitions there are more educational character. Perhaps unnecessarily still saying that all things that are forbidden in the normal rules, which include also grabbing and diving, also remain prohibited at youth competitions. Furthermore, there may be direct Hansoku-make be avoided for the gasket, this money only when jeugdregelemt. Judokas See: List of judokas Related article: nutrition in weight class sports Judo Schools Judo. A school is a judo club , often judo association called or gym where lessons in judo by a judo teacher . Children and adults are members thereof and practice and learn here judo.For large organizations are professional forces, with many other volunteers. A judo association also organizes competitions. Many competitions organized by clubs are intended for children up to 18 years to encourage preservation of the number of members. The Judo Association Netherlands and the Flemish Judo Federation are umbrella organizations where many judo schools are connected and where judokas member can be. World Championships The world judo championships are organized every two years by the International Judo Federation . The first championship in the men took place in 1956 and the women in 1980 .In 1987, these tournaments are merged. Category:Judo Catgeory:Sports at the Summer Olympics Category:Culture in Japan Category:Sport at the Commonwealth Games